This proposal requests funding to continue a program for predoctoral training and initiate a program for postdoctoral training in the immunology and pathogenesis of infectious diseases. The training program is centered in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology of the Wake Forest University School of Medicine. This proposal seeks funding for 4 predoctoral positions and 2 postdoctoral positions per year for 5 years. The goal of the training program is to prepare trainees for careers in research and teaching. Training of predoctoral students consists of a program of coursework and research leading to a Ph.D. in Microbiology and Immunology. Postdoctoral training consists of a program of research, seminars, journal clubs, teaching, and a tutorial covering bioethics, career planning, scientific and grant writing, and public presentation training. The training faculty consists of ten Departmental faculty and two faculty members who hold cross-appointments in the Department. The faculty includes established investigators in the fields of immunology, bacteriology, virology, and viral and bacterial pathogenesis. Attractive features of the training program include: 1) experienced faculty with a high level of extramural funding and a strong commitment to collaborative research;2) extensive faculty participation in the training of each student;and 3) An intensive recruiting strategy that has been highly successful in the recruitment of under-represented minority students and has maintained the overall high quality of matriculating students. The success of the training program is evidenced by the very strong publication record of the trainees and the very high quality of their subsequent postdoctoral positions.